


I got secrets can't leave Cancun

by redbrunja



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was going to buy Pepper a pair of fabulous Louboutins, Natasha decided as she limped up the rolling stairs and onto the Stark Industries jet."</p><p>Clint and Natasha entertain themselves on the way home from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got secrets can't leave Cancun

She was going to buy Pepper a pair of fabulous Louboutins, Natasha decided as she limped up the rolling stairs and onto the Stark Industries jet, Clint following behind with their gear.

 

And that was before she sank into the nearest seat and had a dirty martini in her hand and an ice pack on her ankle almost instantly.

 

One of the flight attendants closed the door and discreetly lingered there while the plane prepared to take off.

 

"I'm beginning to see the silver lining to taking down SHEILD," she commented and took a generous swallow of her drink.

 

"Don't let Hill hear you say that," Clint commented. "I walked in on her making a Tony Stark voodoo doll last week." He let out a low whistle. "Nat, this plane has a stripper pole."

 

"I told you it did," Natasha said, working a burr out of the fabric of her tac suit.

 

Clint was looking at the pole consideringly. "It's a long flight back to New York," he said. "Be a shame to waste it."

 

Nat gave him her driest look. "I'm all out of ones." She swirled her drink. "But," she paused to slowly bite into an olive, sliding it slowly off its stick and into her mouth. "If you make it worth my time, I'll make it worth yours."

 

~~~

 

Six weeks later, Natasha was once again on the Stark Industries jet, headed East across the Atlantic with some of the Avengers and assorted honorary members.

 

Tony was whining about something to Maria and Maria was looking like she wanted to throw him off the plane.

 

Bruce had his head tilted towards Jane, who was gesturing emphatically.

 

The first round of drinks were being distributed, and when the flight attendant reached Clint, she leaned low, giving him an excellent view down her uniform top (and Natasha an excellent view of her ass) as she served him a whiskey on the rocks.

 

"Mr. Barton," she purred in a fuck-me voice that drew _everyone's_ attention. "If you need _anything at all_ , don't hesitate to let me know."

 

Clint slide down in his seat. "Thanks," he said, and took a long slug of his drink.

 

The entire plane watched her slink back to the galley.

 

"Hawkeye, have you been poaching my stewardesses?" Tony asked. "Natasha, please tell me you're going to have a cat-fight with her about that."

 

"But Tony, how could I possibly blame her?" she asked innocently, keeping her eyes on Clint, who groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Nat, don't," he said.

 

"'Nat, don't,'  _what?_ " Tony said instantly.

 

Natasha smirked.


End file.
